Hero School
by Dusty Paws
Summary: The Teen Titans are ordered to a school where they will be accepted for who they are. Relationships will bloom and old arguments will be reborn at JL School for Heroes.
1. School!

I know what you're thinking 'not another Teen Titans school fic' well this time they have powers and there will be appearances from a few OCs of mine. So enjoy...

* * *

It was a typical morning in Titans Tower; Cyborg and Beastboy were sat on the sofa playing video games, Starfire was cooking some inedible Tamaranian delicacy, Robin was sat at the table poring through paperwork and Raven was reading her newest novel. The doorbell echoing through the building caused the quintet to look up. "Raven, Could you get that?" Robin asked going back to his papers. The resident empath closed her book, sighing as she left for the door.

As the remaining Titans went back to their various tasks the mailman, swiftly followed by a small group of teenaged boys flew into the lake, assisted by a large black raven. Minutes later a very red-faced empath re-entered the living room with a handful of letters. "I can understand the boys but what did the mailman do?" Robin laughed as Raven dropped a few letters in front of him.

"He asked when I was going to get together with Beastboy." She replied coldly, throwing some letters towards said changeling.

"And the kids?" Cyborg asked smirking as all but one of the letters was handed to Starfire.  
"Said I was already with Star." The alien smiled up at the empath sweetly as she thanked her for her letters, causing the Titan boys to laugh harder. "Next time you go to the door. It's your turn to answer questions about our love lives anyway." She muttered as she passed the Boy Wonder, causing him to choke on his coffee.

"No way." He replied, ever since his break-up with Starfire the Tower had been plagued with phone numbers, filled with flowers and its residents had been known to retreat at the mere mention of Starfire's love affairs.

"Seeing these makes me glad I'm half-demon." Raven added settling back in her corner of the sofa with her letter, as she shot a distasteful look towards the flowers and cards her friend had received that week alone. "I mean seriously, who'd risk…what?" She stopped, seeing that her friends were staring at her as if she'd grown another head.

"You got a letter." Beastboy stated.

"Well done Sherlock." She replied, turning the envelope over repeatedly.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know."  
"Open it."  
"Why?"

"It could be a love letter."  
"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!" Robin's outraged cry cut across Raven and Beastboy's exchange. Four pairs of bewildered eyes turned to the Titan's leader. Getting himself under control he looked back at his letter. "It's from the Justice League." He murmured but the questioning look in his friends' eyes made him elaborate. "They want us to go to school."

"That's right Robin you and your team _are_ going to the JL School for Heroes. Get over it." Robin had been arguing with Batman on the screen for the past ten minutes over the school.

"What about the city?" The boy asked in a last ditch attempt to change his ex-mentors mind.

"You have a back-up team. Use it. I sent the coordinates to your robot see you tomorrow." The caped-hero stopped the connection leaving his protégé seething.

"I'll call Bee." Raven murmured stepping towards the phone as Beastboy and Starfire fled the room to pack.  
"I don't believe he wants us to go to _school._" Her leader repeated shaking his head.

"At least we won't be alone." Cyborg supplied. Batman had informed them that other young heroes would be learning alongside them.

"True. Hey you never know, it could be fun…" Robin agreed changing his attitude.

"Titans East are on the way." Raven told them rejoining the conversation.  
"What do you think Rae?" Cyborg asked turning to his friend.

"Should be ok. As long as I don't end up sending random people to another dimension."

"Ok, guys we should pack." Robin ordered heading out of the room.

* * *

thanks for reading, please review.


	2. New members!

Another chapter... planned pairings are: Cy/Rae and BB/Terr but hey that could change...

* * *

Early the next morning the T-ship was flying towards a large castle. "Whoa. Hogwarts for Heroes." Beastboy commented, eliciting a slight laugh from Cyborg and a smile from Raven. Robin merely sent a glare towards the changeling before speaking himself.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"  
"Yeah I'm sure, unless of course there's another dot on this map labelled 'school for heroes'." Cyborg replied rolling his eyes comically towards Raven who occupied the passenger seat. Something wet flew past the window.  
"Beastboy, get your head back in the car!" Raven shouted closing said window with her powers.

"Ok guys chill. You'll wake Star." Robin muttered from the backseat where sure enough the Tamaranian was sleeping.

"We're here." Cyborg whispered.

The quintet paced through the large wooden doors eyes widening at the sheer number of young heroes in the entrance hall. "What do you think Rae? Houses or Dorms?" Beastboy muttered nudging her none too gently with his elbow.

"Shut up." She replied stepping closer to Cyborg to escape the changeling's comments about 'Hogwarts school heroism and saving people.'

"Teen Titans. You have already been assigned your dormitory and extra teammates. Please follow me." A hooded figure told them, catching them before they entered the crowd.

"Extra team-mates?" Robin muttered darkly but did as he was bidden, as did the rest of his team.

The figure led them through numerous corridors and up several flights of stairs before coming to an abrupt halt at a solid wooden door with a T carved into it. "This is your dormitory your new team-mates are inside you are the Titan group." It told them before leaving.

"Nice guy. Could've brought our stuff though." Beastboy commented watching the figure leave.

"Don't panic Grass Stain. I got it." Raven told him eyes flashing briefly with power as five suitcases flew up the stairs.

"Nice one Rae."

Robin led his team through the door. His masked eyes widening as he registered the room. It had a wide screen TV, a small kitchen, a dining area, a large sofa and a games console. "Cool." He breathed not seeing the two figures on the sofa.

"Wait till you see the bedrooms." A male voice told him. The Titans leader almost dropped his bag in surprise as two teenagers, a boy and a girl, stood to greet him and his team. "I'm Crimson." The boy said, holding out a hand to each of the Titans in turn. He was tall, muscular with black hair and red eyes. His costume consisted of a red tunic with a black C in the corner, black trousers and combat boots. Robin eyed the black Bo staff strapped to his back as the other boy bent to kiss the female Titan's hands.

"Ok, Romeo leave the poor girls alone." Another voice joined the conversation. "Phoenix." A girl muttered. Robin looked up to see the other new Titan leaned against a wall casually. She was tall and lithe with short black hair, midnight blue eyes and pale skin. Her costume was a black tunic with a firebird printed on the back, black trousers and steel tipped boots.

"Great another bird." Beastboy muttered under his breath. Seconds later he received a smack upside the head from Phoenix. "Great, another Raven." He corrected himself this time receiving the smack from the empath.

"I'm Robin, that was Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire." Robin said. "So what can you guys do?"  
"Help you unpack if you're planning on staying." Phoenix mumbled, gesturing to their bags.

"Uh yeah sure. We'll be right back." Each Titan grasped their bags and made their way to a room of their choosing.

"Ones at the end are taken." Crimson called after them leaning on the wall beside Phoenix.

Half an hour later the five newcomers returned to their living room and new comrades. "Finished?" Crimson asked handing out drinks. Receiving nods he picked up a teapot and placed in front of Raven. "Figured you liked herbal tea." He smiled.

"So you looked at what I put in the cupboard then?" The empath replied taking a seat.

"Yeah." Crimson replied sheepishly. "Anyway Robin. You wanted to know what we could do?" Robin nodded. "Well I have absolutely no powers. Just my staff, my fists, my brain and my looks." He winked at Raven who had already started reading.

"She's immune kid. Try Starfire." Cyborg told the unsuccessful hero. A small smile was seen lurking behind Raven's book.

"Anyway, that's me and Nix over there…" She shot him a glare. "Sorry _Phoe_nix has control over fire." That pulled Raven's attention away from her novel.

"Fire?" She asked, frowning.

"Yeah." The other girl replied raising a hand. As the Titans watched the girl's palm began to flicker and within seconds she had a small fireball in her hand. "You?" She asked tossing it from hand to hand.  
"Empathy, telekinesis and telepathy." Raven replied, diving back into her book.  
"Cool." Phoenix murmured clenching her fist to put out the flames.

Robin watched the exchange wide-eyed he'd never seen Raven open up so much to a stranger. Suddenly he realised Crimson was waiting for him to explain his teams abilities.

"Oh right. I have no powers; just a lot of gadgets, Starfire's from Tamaran and can shoot star bolts from her hands and eyes, fly and has super-strength, Cyborg well he's a Cyborg with a sonic-cannon in his arm and Beastboy can change into any animal at will."

"Nice." Crimson whistled. "Classes don't start until tomorrow so what do you guys want to do?" Raven and Phoenix locked eyes.

"Stay away from you." They chorused retreating their respective rooms.

"What's with them?" Crimson asked before dashing to Starfire's side. "You'll stay with me won't you?" He begged. Starfire looked shocked.

"I shall go and finish the unpacking." She said hastily escaping to her room. The Titan boys collapsed into laughter at Crimsons bad luck.

"Just us then guys." He smiled.

"See ya kid." Cyborg smiled picking up the controller for the games console.

"Yeah later Red." Beastboy added mimicking his friend,

"I'm going for a run." Robin finished heading for the door.  
"Wait for me." Crimson called smiling evilly as he sprinted after the Boy Wonder.

* * *

So a new bird and another joker oh the fun we'll have... please review...


	3. First lesson and a familiar face

The Titans first day of school and first lesson turns up a familiar face...

* * *

The familiar meat vs. tofu argument punctuated by Starfire's 'please do not fight friends.' Roused any sleeping Titans. Raven was found already mediating in the living with a lukewarm cup of tea while Phoenix was sat on the sofa, lips moving to the lyrics of the song in her head. Robin walked into the room with Crimson at his side stowing his new communicator in his belt. "Ok you two we get the picture. I'll cook. Both. Ok?" Crimson said yawning as he cracked his joints. Hearing the cracking noise Starfire turned.

"Are you injured friend Crimson?" She asked concern clear in her eyes.

"I'm fine Starfire." The hero replied walking into the kitchen "Bacon?" The masked teen nodded. "Hey Phoenix, little help?" He added waving towards the oven.  
"Getting lazy Red?" She muttered waving a hand towards the appliance lighting it instantly. "And no, I can't cook." She added seeing his mouth open to speak.

"Who set your tail feathers on fire?" Crimson smirked watching the girl's eyes narrow.

"I did." She snapped. "Phoenix remember. A _fire_bird. I'm out of here." She muttered walking out of the dormitory.  
"That wasn't very nice friend." Starfire reprimanded, floating over to the table.

"She's got a point Red." Cyborg added taking a seat beside Beastboy. Crimson shrugged.  
"We're friends really."  
"I think she's got the right idea." Raven said, watching Crimson's face fall as she finished her tea. She levitated it to the sink as she stepped out of her meditative pose and walked towards the door. "See you in class."

The other Titans met up with the girls in their first class. Teambuilding. Casting her eyes around the room Raven noticed that the Titan group wasn't alone. The other team consisted of three boys and a girl. She couldn't get a good look at them but she could tell they were close. "Welcome to your first class at the JL School for Heroes." A man said from the doorway. The young heroes turned to the door to see an unfamiliar face. "I am Mr Kent and I will be taking this class. First off elect a leader from your teams and they will introduce you." The unanimous decision was to send Robin whilst the other group pressed the girl to the front. A collective gasp ran through the original Titan's as she was recognised. Terra.  
"Hi guys. I'm Terra although most of you know me. I'm a geomancer." A slight snarl was heard from Phoenix at the word. "This is Nightshade he can control darkness." The boy at her side nodded politely he was dressed entirely in black with a mask hiding his eyes, black hair and a long black cape. "This is his brother Helios he can control light." He waved. Helios was the complete opposite of his brother dressed entirely in white with mask and cloak but with light blonde hair. "And this is Hex. He's _almost _as good as Raven with magic." He, like Raven had a hooded cloak hiding pink eyes and white hair. His cloak and costume were blood red. "We are Team Draconis." Robin stood quickly and ran through his team's names and abilities watching Terra the whole time. On two occasions she was seen to growl. At the words Pyromancer and Raven.

"Ok teams I know the Titans have communicators but do you Draconis?" The teacher asked stepping towards a desk. "No? Ok, the Justice League have provided some for you. Now I want to see you on a group course. Follow me." Mr Kent led the group out of the room and onto a large field. "This is a race. You must collect that gem and then return here. The first _team _not just one member back wins." The two teams looked across the grass to where a single gem lay on a pedestal. "You may use your powers to attack the other team but must not cause serious damage. Ready? Go." Before he could register their movements each team had left for the gem. Raven and Starfire took to the skies while the others raced along the ground. Second in to the race obstacles seemed to grow out of the ground. Beastboy pulled Cyborg away from a missile and Phoenix redirected a flamethrower into the other team.  
"Good work team. I'll get the gem you guys hold off Team Draconis." Robin told them via communicator.

A cry from below told them that Beastboy had been hit. Sure enough when Raven looked down her green comrade was lying in a pool of what could only be called light. Crimson leapt over him deflecting bolts of light from Helios, his back against Phoenix's as she fought Nightshade. "Raven get Beastboy out of here!" She called sending fire through her fists at the dark figure. Obliging Raven encased her fallen friend in her magic and sent him over to Cyborg.  
"I got him." The robot assured her before blasting a few projectiles away. Behind her Crimson was hit with a light bolt and fell to the ground.

"Ok. That's _enough_." Phoenix muttered eyes glowing red. A firebird flew from her fingertips at Nightshade before wheeling round at Helios. Both brothers fell to the floor, singed, as Phoenix welcomed back the bird. She didn't see Hex appear behind her or notice the spell before it hit her in the back.

Robin grabbed the gem quickly, Starfire and Raven flying overhead. "Nice try Boy Blunder." Terra said, flying past on a rock, snatching the stone as the girls lifted their leader. Raven's eyes glowed briefly causing Terra to fall, releasing the gem for Robin to catch.  
"Nice Rae." The two girls' flew back across the field as fast as they could, Raven lifting her teammates as they passed. Terra rode a rock underneath, giving the signal to Hex. A small spell caused Robin to release the stone but the Titans kept moving towards the finish line. Instantly Hex encased his team in a bubble and teleported them to their teacher milliseconds before the Titans.

"Congratulations Titans." Mr Kent smiled watching Raven heal her friends.

"But we got the gem!" Terra cried, holding the small scarlet stone aloft.

"Did you?" The teacher asked gesturing towards Robin who held a larger red stone and Raven who was missing her chakra. The empath held out a hand towards the geomancer before taking the stone from her and placing it in its rightful place on her forehead. "Brilliant. You worked efficiently covering your team members and outsmarting your opponents. Team Draconis you worked well but with more teamwork you could do better. I expect this task written up from both teams by next lesson and I believe that is your cue to leave for your second lesson of the day." A bell rang through the castle and its grounds as the two teams left for the castle and hand to hand combat.

At the suggestion of lilac gurl I am seriously considering the pairing of Rae/Crimson hmmm...lot of possibilties there and I am surprised to say that it hadn't actually crossed my mind so thank you lilac gurl.

As usual all reviews will be welcomed with open arms...


	4. Riot and learning

THank you for all your feedback. Please enjoy...

RoyalRaven101: Yes. You may.

* * *

The Titans paced into a large circular room for their hand to hand lesson still talking about Terra. "How did Terra escape friends? I do not understand." Starfire said.

"None of us do Star." Beastboy replied, looking distinctly upset that Terra didn't seem to care for him anymore.

"Well we don't know who she was…" Crimson jumped in only to be silenced by a look from the pyromancer, which clearly told him to mind his own business.

"She was one of us." Cyborg supplied.

"She betrayed us. She joined a criminal and tried to kill us. But at the last second she turned against him and turned herself to stone." Robin added.

"I know how she came back." Raven looked stricken, feeling her teammates eyes on her she explained. "When Trigon came to Earth, he turned everyone except for us to stone. When we defeated him they changed back. Terra was stone until we defeated Trigon."  
"Trigon? Isn't he an interdimensional demon?" Phoenix asked as the Titans began to recover from Raven's revelation.  
"Yeah." Robin replied. "It was so simple. I can't believe we didn't see it sooner."

"Speak of the devil." Crimson muttered watching Team Draconis enter the room.

"Where is this devil of which you speak friend?" Starfire asked looking around wildly.  
"Figure of speech Star." Crimson replied, smiling.

"Nice trick Rae-Rae." Terra called watching the empath closely. "And there was me thinking that rock was your brain." Raven's deep, calming breath was heard by all.

"Leave her alone Terra." Beastboy yelled, his voice echoing.

"Got yourself a guard dog there Rae." The blonde ignored the changeling, blue eyes glinting with malice as Raven fought for control. A small piece of her energy hit the floor in front of the geomancer causing her teammates to surround her, fists glowing with their various powers. Phoenix let her flames form a bird that sat upon her shoulder, ready, as Crimson twirled his Bo staff through his fingers.

"This is hand to hand combat. Power down and put that away." A cold voice ordered cutting the atmosphere like a knife. The two groups relaxed looking towards the doorway where a business-like man stood.  
"Bruce?" Robin called as the man moved to stand between the teams.  
"That's Mr Wayne to you Robin." Their teacher replied without missing a beat. "Seeing as there is so much tension between you two I want you to fight it out." Mr Wayne waved Raven and Terra into a circle that had been painted onto the floor. Raven removed her cloak without shifting her eyes from Terra's. "One rule: no powers. Go." Raven seemed relaxed while Terra was tensed like a spring. Raven was proved to have more patience as the geomancer flew forwards with a fist aimed at the empath's jaw. Raven lurched to the side, letting the blonde pass through thin air. Terra caught herself before she left the circle and swung around aiming a kick at Raven's feet. She leapt in the air to avoid it using her momentary height to aim a kick at the other girl face. Terra caught her leg dragging Raven to the floor she twisted the ankle roughly causing a growl to escape Raven's lips. Bouncing on the balls of her feet a few times Raven managed to leap into the air spinning her body at the same time. Her opponent hung on grimly hitting the floor, hard, as Raven landed on her feet. Raven could tell Terra was winded and rested a foot lightly on the girl's neck.

"Beat me once shame on you, Beat me twice shame on me." She muttered turning to walk to her team's bench.

"All right Raven!" Beastboy yelled leaping at her and pulling her into a hug, swiftly followed by Starfire.

"Well done friend!"  
"Yeah, guys. There's a thing called air…" Raven muttered causing her friends to let go.  
"Any other rivalry's I need to know about?" Mr Wayne called over the cheers of the Titans.

"Just a blood war sir. Nothing important." Crimson called back, seeing that Phoenix's blazing eyes were still fixed on Terra as she was helped out of the ring by Hex.

"What?!" Bruce Wayne's usually impassive voice had turned to a yelp. "Who?"  
"Me." Phoenix murmured stepping forwards. "And her." She waved carelessly to Terra.  
"I thought you guys had never met Terra." Robin hissed in Crimson's ear as the geomancer paced over to his teammate.

"We haven't. She's a geomancer, Earth. Phoenix is fire." The other warrior replied quietly watching the sparks between the two girls.

"Natural enemies." Raven supplied. Turning her own gaze to the pair.

"Earth and Fire." Their teacher mused. "Fire destroys Earth's creations and Earth puts Fire out. Back to your teams." The two girls did as they were told each turning back to glare at the other. "Welcome to your first theory lesson…" Two teams worth of groans filled the room as Bruce Wayne walked to a blackboard.

The Titans walked back to their dormitory at the end of their lessons all massaging their wrists. Instantly they settled into what had become normal Beastboy and Cyborg fired up their games console. Starfire began to cook. Crimson and Robin began sparring, Raven meditated and Phoenix did nothing. Eventually, after losing several times to Cyborg Beastboy turned to the pyromancer. "What are you doing?" He asked, leaning over.  
"Thinking." Phoenix replied. "Might want to try it sometime B."

"Hey! I think, sometimes." The changeling replied, indignant.  
"Hey guys. How 'bout we learn about each other." Crimson called silencing the room. Receiving affirmatives from all he smirked. After the seven teens had settled in a circle he spoke again. "Let's find out your fondest memories." Crimson said setting the first topic. "Robin, after you."  
"My first time on the trapeze." He replied solemnly before gesturing to his side for Starfire's turn.

"Joining the Teen Titans after we defeated the Gordanians, Raven?"

"Helping Cyborg rebuild the T-car." A light blush found its way onto her cheeks as Cyborg beamed at her.

"Ditto." He murmured passing on to Beastboy.

"The first time I transformed. It was a cat." As if to relive the memory he quickly changed into a small cat and leapt into Starfire's lap purring.  
"After I fell off a mountain. Phoenix caught me." Crimson smiled as he remembered the large fire bird sweeping him up.  
"My first full body fire, so ditto." She added. "Ok. Worst memory. Robin?"

"My parents death." A collective wince ran around the circle.

"Trying to fly; my sister threw me from a ... a tower?" Beastboy meowed a yes before Raven took her turn.

"Being branded with my 'birthmarks'." For a brief second she let them show before burying the memory again.

"My accident." Cyborg muttered placing a comforting hand on Raven's shoulder.

"My parents drowning, the boat sprung a leak I could get away, they couldn't." Beastboy changed back to tell the story but went straight to his cat form for Starfire to resume her stroking his fur.

"Losing my sister to bandits." Crimson murmured softly.

"First time I used my flames. I burnt everyone in the area, to a crisp. I was five." Phoenix told them closing her eyes.

"Wow. We're a melancholy group. I'm exhausted. See you in the morning." Cyborg said walking towards his room.

"Me too." Raven added also leaving followed by a silent Phoenix and Beastboy.

"I wish you pleasant dreams." Starfire said floating away.  
"Night." Robin added leaving Crimson alone.  
"Yeah, whatever." He muttered walking to his own room, twirling his Bo staff between his fingers again.

* * *

Thank you for reading so far...


	5. Aerial and Stamina

Thank you for all your reviews. Please enjoy...

"What do you guys have today?" Robin asked after a quiet breakfast.

"Me, You and Cyborg have Stamina. The others have Aerial." Crimson explained closing the door to their dormitory.

"Ok. Be careful guys." Robin added making his way to the grounds as the rest of the team carried on upstairs.

Raven walked out onto the battlements slightly out of breath with her teammates. She cast a swift look around Terra was stood watching the Stamina group below that held all of her team and their teacher Hawkgirl. "Hey guys. Now introductions aside I want you _one at a time _to fly to the chest and retrieve a stone. Got it? Good. Beastboy, you first." The changeling looked at the far end of the field where the chest resided before transforming into an eagle and wheeling away among cheers from the other male Titans below. Minutes later he returned a stone clutched in his claws. "Terra." Hawkgirl called. The blonde leapt off the battlements reappearing seconds later on a rock with her running teammates whistles encouraging her. As she returned Starfire was called upon. Eyes glowing and a happy thought lodged in her head the Tamaranian flew off. "Raven." The empath's power surrounded her in the form of her namesake and wings beating powerfully she launched into the air, muted calls from her friends echoing in her ears long after she landed. "Phoenix." Her flames ran along her limbs as she took the form of a phoenix. "Good. Now we are going to join up with Flash and the Stamina group for a little exercise. You are going to attack them and vice versa. They will be trying to knock you out of the air for hostages you will be doing the same by bringing them up here. Last member standing." The winged woman explained waiting for the signal from Flash.

"GO!" The teachers yelled in unison, sending their students away at speed.

Two birds screamed as they soared one made of shadows the other fire a small hummingbird flew behind them concealed. The larger birds dipped towards Hex turning away after his spells were launched. Beastboy came out from his hiding place, morphing into a pterodactyl and taking the first hostage back to the battlements.

Starfire was shooting starbolts at the speeding form of Robin but Crimson was covering him as the Titan's leader threw freezing disks at the alien, knocking her from the sky.

Terra hovered above Cyborg launching rocks at him only to find the only glanced off of his metallic body. "Damn." She muttered attempting to fly away but her floating boulder was turned to dust by the older teens sonic cannon.

"Booya." Cyborg yelled catching the limp geomancer as she fell.

Nightshade and Helios were back to back, sending their powers out to any flying opponents. Raven and Phoenix had dropped their bird guises now flying as they normally would; Raven levitating and Phoenix on a small comet. They watched there green comrade sneak up on Cyborg as a fly before carrying him off as a pterodactyl. Nodding to each other they let their fists glow with power and let loose on the pair beneath them. Helios was hit with Raven's power allowing him to be levitated away whilst Phoenix flew around Nightshade. She winked at the teen before flying away leaving a circle of fire around him. From a safe distance she caused it to flare up, swallowing the dark magician and carrying him to the battlements. Turning she saw Beastboy fall to Crimson's Bo staff. The girls flew over to their remaining opponents. Two of Robin's projectiles were destroyed by Phoenix's flames giving Raven the time she needed to get behind the Boy Wonder.

Robin spun, sensing Raven's presence thanks to their bond. He sent a freeze disk her way before turning to Phoenix.

Crimson saw the dark girl fall and diving to her rescue caught her in his arms. "Well, well my very own fallen angel." He smiled, as she opened her eyes in a death glare. "See you later Angel." He added carrying her to Flash. He ran back to see Phoenix and Robin exchanging projectiles. Taking out his staff again he leapt into the fray.

Phoenix saw another flash of red. Aiming her flames towards it she heard Crimson groan then fall. "One on One." She heard Robin mutter as he drew another disk. He threw it at the floor creating a smokescreen.

"Hey Boy Wonder. Ever heard the expression 'where there's smoke there's fire?'" She called letting the fire consume her as she hovered in the middle of the smoke. She stayed silent waiting for Robin to make his move. A crunch to her right. A smile found its way to her face as the fire expanded into a large bird. "Guess not." She muttered carrying the unconscious teen in her flaming claws.

"Nice match." Robin murmured holding out a hand to Phoenix. She shook her head.

"She's the mastermind behind this, not me." She replied waving him towards Raven.

"Then thank you Raven." He corrected shaking Raven's hand cordially.  
"Yeah nice one Rae." Cyborg added placing a large hand on her shoulder.  
"How'd you do it Angel?" Crimson asked appearing at her other shoulder.

"Guys? She does need air you know." The fire bird told them causing the trio to back away and letting the dark bird make her escape. "You owe me one." Phoenix muttered in her ear as she passed.

"I don't believe it!" Beastboy yelled as the Titans made their way back to the dormitory. "We get the rest of the day off!" He added.

"Hey! Green Boy. Shut up!" A voice from above shouted. The seven Titans looked up to see a boy in an electric blue costume with white hair and pearly eyes.

"Uh, sorry dude." Beastboy replied as his entire team rolled their eyes and opened the dormitory door.

"It's fine." The boy sighed re-entering whatever room he'd come from.

"Who was that?" Starfire asked closing the door behind her.

"That was Bolt. He controls electricity." Crimson replied drawing his staff as he and Robin settled into fighting stances. "Team Solaris."  
"We had a run in with him a while back." Phoenix added sensing the incoming question. "Red just had to challenge him to a fight…and lose." A small fireball appeared in her hand and she began to throw it between her hands rapidly. "Anyway I've got somewhere to be."

"Where?" Robin asked before she could open the door.

"Well it's not here." She replied exiting the dormitory. Robin shrugged turning back to his sparring partner as he calculated his other team member's locations. Starfire? Cooking. Beastboy? Video games with Cyborg. Raven? Meditating in her room. Phoenix was meeting someone from another team and to Robin's mind that was suspicious.

* * *

So where has that pyromancer gone? And more importantly with who?


	6. Field work and flour

Slight Phoenix/Robin here with a dash of Cy/Rae. Enjoy...

* * *

"Field Work." Batman told his students as they entered the vehicle hangar. "Titans get the first trip into Jump City. Your back up team has been given the day off. Fetch your vehicles and meet me outside your tower." Every member of the Titans was present except for Phoenix.

"Dude where's Phoenix?" Beastboy asked Robin, tapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm here." The pyromancer muttered from behind them. She looked tired and had fresh bandages wrapped around her arm and neck.

"What…" Her leader got no further.

"It's nothing. You heard the Bat let's go." She shot a look towards Raven who nodded before teleporting her friends to Titans Tower.

"Whoa." Crimson breathed as they materialised in front of the T-car. "You guys built this?" He asked Raven and Cyborg.

"Yeah." Cyborg replied ushering Raven into the passenger seat. "Robin. You're going to have to take someone on your bike. I don't have enough room." Beastboy and Starfire scrambled into the car leaving Phoenix and Crimson looking between their leader and Cyborg.

"Phoenix. You're with me." Robin called, tossing her a red helmet. She caught it in her good arm and climbed onto the R-cycle behind the Boy Wonder. "Hold on." He muttered through the intercom in their helmets. Phoenix stayed as she was, holding onto the bike with her legs. "I said hold on." Robin repeated as the T-car sped off towards the mainland.  
"I trust you." The girl replied calmly. Robin rolled his eyes and took off in pursuit of his team

The two vehicles screeched to a halt in front of the Batman. "Good. Robin take Phoenix and patrol. The rest of you are coming with me to foil raid."  
"But…" Robin started.

"No 'buts'. You patrol. We foil." The cloaked hero jumped into his own car and led the Titans away.

"Where did you go last night?" Robin asked as they drove through the city.

"Out." The girl replied coldly, looking at the many people who turned to stare at Robin.

"Out where?"  
"To the grounds."  
"Why." The tyres screeched as Robin took a sharp corner.

"To call a truce with Terra." She conceded.

"Why?"  
"It was affecting our teamwork and decisions."  
"How did you get injured?"  
"She didn't want to back off." Anger crept into her voice. "And I fought back."  
"What are her injuries?" Robin navigated a few cars before taking using one as a ramp to the top of a building.

"A few bruises nothing serious." She laughed hollowly.

"Good." Robin replied pulling his bike to a halt and getting off. He offered his friend a hand but she ignored it and got off herself. The pair removed their helmets. "The others are down there."  
"Do you ever do as you're told?" Phoenix laughed.  
"Yes." His voice held a little mock hurt as his friend continued to laugh. "We patrolled found nothing until this."  
"There's a tracer in the car isn't there?"  
"Yep."

Below the pair the other Titans and Batman got out of their respective cars. Explosions rang out from inside the building. "Damn." Batman muttered drawing a few freeze disks. "Let's go."

The six heroes burst through the doorway, taking in the numerous Sladebots carrying crates through a still smoking hole in the wall. "Titans Go!" Cyborg yelled leaping at a drone, sonic cannon raised. The bright blue beam cut through the Sladebot only to have another ten in its place. The others had joined the fray; Raven blasting anything that got in her way, Beastboy using his bank of animal forms to smash and slash, Starfire blasting from the sky, Crimson taking Robin role with his Bo staff and Batman leaving a trail of ice wherever he went.

A cry sounded above the battle. "Raven!" Cyborg roared, watching her unconscious form fall into the clutched of Slade's robots. Seconds later he too was taken down. Starfire witnessed her friend's defeats and filled with righteous fury flew down to take as many Sladebots down as possible. A stray energy blast caught the alien in the stomach and she too was taken to Slade's 'throne'. Swiftly followed by an unconscious Beastboy.

"Well, well, well. The old Bat and Robin's replacement." The criminal said walking down to where the remaining heroes stood back to back in the centre of the mass of Sladebots.

"It's too quiet in there." Robin muttered pacing along the roof.

"Robin. Who's Slade?" Phoenix answered, looking up from where she was sat.

"A criminal mastermind. Why?"  
"Because he's in there and Bats and Crimson are the only one's standing." She replied getting to her feet. "You're not the only one who likes to keep an eye on friends." She muttered holding up a small bug receiver. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Fire spread over the girl's hands causing Robin to smile.

"I think so."

The four captive Titans were awake and struggling silently whilst Slade continued his speech. "Crimson isn't it? You are so much like Robin maybe you will be Starfire's next fling? Or maybe Raven holds your interest as it has so many others. Not matter how the girl denies it."

"It never ceases to amaze me how villains can make a one-sided conversation from nothing." Crimson said, his voice stronger than he felt.

"You're right there Red." A new voice told him from the door. Everyone looked over to see Robin with his staff drawn and Phoenix with fire dancing over and around her. "Slade I presume." The girl continued as she and her leader paced towards him. Time seemed to freeze as the trio stood staring at each other. Suddenly Robin leapt forwards attacking Slade with all his strength while Phoenix freed Raven, Starfire and Cyborg before helping them with the remaining robots.

"For once Robin, I am glad you don't listen to a damn word I say." Batman muttered as the eight heroes stumbled out of the building, Slade having fled and his robots disassembled. "I'll see you back at school." Their teacher climbed into his car leaving the teens alone.

"So…meet you back at the tower." Robin told Cyborg as he and Phoenix made their way to the roof.

"Yeah." Cyborg frowned. "See you there."

Robin climbed onto his bike, Phoenix behind him. He placed his helmet on his head and felt the girl's arms wrap themselves securely around his middle. "I thought you trusted me." Robin smiled.

"Yeah, that was _before_ I knew how you drive." She replied pulling her arms tighter. Robin laughed as he drove his bike off the roof and raced past the T-car.

"Now that's a lesson." Crimson sighed as they reached their dormitory. "A whole day fighting crime in the city." Raven held out a hand, healing her friends as they passed.

"And the best part? No homework!" Beastboy laughed flopping down on the sofa beside Cyborg and Raven.

"Who wants pizza?" Robin asked, walking into the small kitchen. Everyone raised a hand except for Phoenix who simply followed Robin to the counter.

"If your cooking's anything like your driving you'll need someone to slow you down." She said simply placing ingredients in front of the Boy Wonder.

"Right you are Nix." Robin laughed flicking some flour at her, ignoring the rest of the team who were watching them wide-eyed.

"I always am." Phoenix replied.

Half an hour later two raw pizzas (one vegetarian and one half plain and half meaty) sat on the counter in front of two white-flecked Titans. "How much longer guys?" Beastboy whined looking over at the pair.

"'Bout ten seconds." Phoenix replied directing some flames at them. "Done." Sure enough the pizzas were cooked and delivered to their respective owners. "See you in the morning guys." Phoenix muttered picking up a slice of plain pizza and walking out of the dormitory.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked following her.

"Don't panic Robin. I'm only going to look at the stars. I'll be back later." She replied slipping into the shadows. "I promise."

Thank you for reading and please, review...


	7. Happy Birthday!

The next chapter and the Titans have a day off...

* * *

Phoenix crept into her dormitory six in the morning, wet from rain and more than a little disgruntled. "'Morning." Raven muttered eyes closed as she meditated.

"Yeah. 'Morning" She replied, collapsing onto the sofa. "Told you I'd be back." She added looking up at Robin who had just entered the room.

"Did you sleep outside last night?" He asked looking at the pyromancer.

"How can you tell?" Phoenix replied, smiling mischievously. "Anyway, I'm going to go get changed before the others wake up." She added, vaulting off of the sofa and jogging to her room.

"How can she be so alert so early?" Robin yawned fetching the coffee Raven had made for him.  
"Not everyone runs on caffeine you know." The empath replied stepping out of her meditation. "Oh and Happy Birthday." She added smirking as she walked away.

"Our first weekend. What shall we do?" Crimson asked, laying his fork on his empty plate.

"Well we're allowed off site." Raven supplied levitating the boy's plate into the sink.

"I vote we go to Jump City." Cyborg said beginning to clear the table.

"Well there's no way I'm driving with the Boy Wonder this time, can you drop me off at the mountain range near town first?" Phoenix said stretching her limbs.

"Sure." Raven muttered in her monotone, standing to help Cyborg.

"I left a note on the notice board in case anyone needs us. Now let's go." Beastboy called hopping around in various animal forms.

"Yes please. Let us leave." Starfire added to the plea. Raven rolled her eyes before teleporting her friends to the mountains.

"Meet you guys at the Tower." Phoenix told them climbing down into a small cavern. "Go on. I'll be fine." She added seeing their hesitation. The remaining Titans were teleported away into the garage of their tower.

Sitting astride his bike Robin called over to Crimson. "Any idea why she wanted to go up there?"  
"Nope. Sorry Rob…_in._" He stumbled after receiving a masked glare from his leader. "But she said she'd meet us outside." He added closing the car door.

"Good point." Robin replied closing his visor and leading the way to the mainland.

"Hey guys." Phoenix called as they pulled up next to her. Robin's eyes widened; she was straddling a jet-black motorcycle that had flames spelling out '_Inferno'_ along the side.

"Hey." Robin muttered, still looking at the bike.

"What you thought I flew everywhere?" She chuckled. She watched her leader shake his head laughing.

"Dude! Can I ride with you?" Beastboy asked, his head popping through the T-car's sunroof.

"I don't advise it B." Crimson told him, as Phoenix held out a helmet identical to her own, black with a single fire around the visor. The changeling ignored him climbing onto the bike behind Phoenix and jamming the helmet onto his head.

"Hold on." Phoenix muttered watching Robin speed off. Beastboy wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as she turned the key and raced off after her leader, the T-car not far behind.

Phoenix smiled as she watched Robin use a car as a ramp onto the roofs and instantly followed him, Beastboy clinging on for dear life as she caught up with the Boy Wonder. "Cyborg said he'd meets us at the pizza place." She called pulling her visor up.

"Ok. Race you." Robin replied overtaking the girl again. Laughing she sped up until once again she was level with him.  
"See you there." She smiled, closing her visor and taking a sharp right off of the roof.

Cyborg walked back to their table carrying their pizzas. "It's Robin's birthday today." Raven murmured as he sat down beside her.

"I know. What shall we do?" The half-robot replied.

"We shall toss our friend a celebration!" Starfire squealed bouncing in her seat.

"That's throw a party Star. But how? He's always around." Crimson chuckled.

"Someone will have to distract him later and I know just the Titan." Cyborg answered watching the jet-black motorcycle screech to a halt with Beastboy hanging off the back. "Hey Phoenix. Will you distract Wonder Boy while we throw him a party?"  
"Sure. Why not?" The girl replied removing her helmet before helping the changeling to get off the bike. "_He's_ going back in the car." She deadpanned dropping him onto a spare seat. The Titans watched as Robin's bike skidded to a stop next to Phoenix's.

"How did you get here so fast?" He asked getting off his bike.

"You're not the only one who can ride over roofs you know." Phoenix smiled. "Now my prize…" She looked at the other Titans. "You have to come stargazing with me tonight. There'll be a comet."

"There's always a comet if you're involved." Robin replied sitting down. "And sure I'll go."  
"I am never riding with that girl again." Beastboy muttered finally coming out of his shock-induced stupor. "She drove me off of the bridge."

Robin and Phoenix walked out of the dormitory after dinner, Phoenix tossing a wink over her shoulder to Raven who smiled and began to organise the other Titans. Silently the two birds slipped through the shadows towards the door. "Are we allowed outside after dark?" Robin whispered as the girl opened the door.

"Technically no but since when do you listen to rules?" She answered stepping outside.

"Touché." Her leader answered following her as she walked around the side of the castle. A gasp escaped his lips as he saw the small, clearing before the cliff opened out into a forest. "Phoenix?" He called, having lost sight of his teammate.

"What?" She replied, sitting up.

"What are you doing?" Robin murmured looking at her, shaking his head.

"Uh, stargazing. They're up there and it's easier to see them lying down." She explained.

"That's how you always fall asleep down here." He said it wasn't a question.

"That and I always seem to sleep better outside." She lay back down, watching the moon. Robin mimicked her.  
"So where's that comet?" He asked placing his hands behind his head.

"In the sky." Phoenix replied raising a hand to direct two small comets across the stars. She raised her other arm and moving them as a puppeteer would, left flames dancing in the sky. A few minutes later she made the comets collide into a firework like display. Robin frowned at the fire in the sky as he saw what it said. _'Happy Birthday Robin'_. "Thanks." He murmured shutting his eyes as he lay still.  
"No problem Wonder Boy." She smiled letting the fires dwindle into nothing also closing her eyes as she so often did while outside.

"Funny. Most people notice when I teleport them." Raven's voice said a smile hidden in the words. The pair opened their eyes and sure enough they were back in the dormitory looking at a blank ceiling. Robin stood, helping Phoenix to her feet with a sheepish smile.  
"Ok. What's going on?" He asked, finally noticing the banners and streamers that littered the room.  
"Your birthday." Raven answered levitating a party hat to each of the new arrivals. Phoenix raised an eyebrow at the empath. "Beastboy's idea."  
"I should've guessed." The pyromancer laughed placing it on her head. "Come on Robin. You deserve it. And if you don't I'll tell Cyborg about your little editions to the T-car…" She threatened only to have Robin place a hand over her mouth.

"Ok. Ok. You win." He said hastily, removing his hand.

"What did you do to our car?" Raven asked, a grim look in her eye as Cyborg looked on laughed as the Titans leader blanched and hid behind Starfire.

"Cool. Entertainment." Crimson cheered from where he and Beastboy were sat, each with buckets of ice cream in their laps.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review...


	8. Patrol

Tarson: Yeah, sorry about that but for the sake of clarification in this story comets are large fireballs. : P

Enjoy...

* * *

Phoenix walked into the room in the early morning, as she always did, to see Cyborg and Raven sat at opposite ends of the sofa. She raised an eyebrow at the pair in surprise. "Cyborg, you're up early." She commented, closing the door behind her.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He replied his human eye narrowing slightly.

"Nothing. Just that you're not usually awake for another two or three hours." The pyromancer shrugged, leaning on the counter.

"Did you see where Robin went last night? I couldn't sense him when I got up." Raven asked effectively redirecting attention from her friend.

"Yeah he went with me." Phoenix replied a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "Stargazing."

"All night?" Cyborg asked smiling wickedly. The fire bird nodded, her blush deepening a little.

"So, where is he?" Raven asked, looking at the door.

"He came in about a half hour ago while I went for a swim in the lake. You guys were probably too busy playing 'dentist' to notice." Phoenix muttered, using her fingers as inverted commas around 'dentist' as she left the room and two red-faced teammates.

"Welcome to your second Field Work session. I will meet you outside of your tower _without_ vehicles." Batman said through Robin's communicator.

"You heard the man, let's go." Crimson added, tapping Raven on the shoulder. The empath rolled her eyes before encasing her friends in a black bubble and teleporting them to their teacher.

"Ok, Titans. Pair up." Automatically Raven stepped towards Cyborg and Phoenix moved towards Robin. Starfire looked at her friend's actions and went over to Crimson.

"Hey princess." He murmured in her ear.

"Beastboy. You're with me. Contact the rest of the team if you need help and meet back here in three hours."

Raven teleported herself and Cyborg away, into the city while Phoenix produced two fireballs and gesturing for Robin to copy her, stood on one. Seconds later the two were flying through the air, directing the fireballs as they would a hover-board. Starfire merely carried Crimson through the air in the opposite direction whilst Batman and Beastboy walked through the city.

Raven and Cyborg appeared above the bank and both sat with their legs dangling off of the edge. "Do you think anything'll happen?" Cyborg muttered, watching the floor.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Raven replied, leaning back to watch the clouds rolling by. "Were we _that _obvious this morning." She asked, frowning.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Cyborg replied, mocking her.

"Stop it, Cy." Raven muttered, swatting his arm playfully.

"Well maybe Phoenix is more perceptive than we thought." The half robot answered lying down on the cold roof.

"Yeah. Maybe."

"You know, I am absolutely _dreading_ Starfire's reaction." Cyborg murmured, encasing the girl's small hand with his own.  
"My ears haven't quite recovered from Malchior yet." She muttered darkly and sensing more than seeing Cyborg wince at the dragon's name gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Is that Dr. Light?" She added looking down on the bank as she stood.  
"Yep." The half-robot replied, standing with her.  
"Let's go."

Phoenix and Robin flew through the air on their fireballs, looking down on the city. "So Cyborg and Raven." Robin said as they dipped lower to check on the park where the children were playing.

"Yeah. Who would've thought?" Phoenix replied smiling as a group of kids looked up and began pointing at Robin. "Got yourself some fans there Boy Wonder." She chuckled watching her friend turn in lower to say hello. "Robin." She called seeing a flash of red. "Need a little help over here." She added letting the fireballs flicker out.

"Kardiak." Robin yelled seeing the villain suck a little girl into its red body.

"Ok kids. Stand back while we rescue your little friend ok?" Phoenix said tenderly, kneeling as she directed the children away from Kardiak.

"Hands only. We don't want to risk the girl." Robin told her as they both raced at the villain. "Let's do this."

Crimson and Starfire had landed not far into the city and were patrolling the mall area. "Got yourself a boyfriend Princess? Looks a little like Chuckles don't you think?" A mechanical voice asked from above. The two teens blinked confusedly at each other before looking for the voice's origin. "Oh for the… I'm here." Red X told them jumping down from his position on a lamppost. Starfire gasped.

"The Red X."

"You must be that Crimson Slade's telling everyone about." Red X muttered looking at Crimson.

"Why is it I never get to introduce _myself_?" The red clad hero asked, drawing his staff with a nod towards Starfire.

"Yeah. Just like Chuckles." X remarked as the other boy leapt towards him.

Batman and Beastboy travelled in silence that was until they ran into a certain blue-skinned magician. "Who is _that_?" The Bat asked sending a curt nod to the villain stood in their path.  
"Mumbo." Beastboy replied, remembering the last time they met with a shudder. "Watch the hat." He added diving to the side as a small whirlwind was sent their way.

Cyborg dropped to the floor in front of Dr Light as he tried to enter the bank. "Hey. I thought you kids were at school." The villain whined.

"Field trip." The half-robot replied readying his sonic cannon.

"Ok where is she?" Dr Light asked, completely ignoring Cyborg as he looked around.  
"Who?"  
"You haven't brought her?" A light bulb flashed in Cyborg's head (literally).

"You mean Raven?" The villain nodded. "Oh, she's there." The Titan told him pointing to some point behind him. Raven reared up in her demonic form as he turned.

"Miss me?" She asked a gravely voice replacing her usual monotone. Dr Light collapsed onto the floor, out cold. "This is getting ridiculous." Raven sighed turning back to her normal form. Cyborg started laughing.

"This guy has no pride. Scared of _you_." Raven smirked at her companion before sidling up to him, eyes gleaming red.  
"Aren't I scary?" She growled, her entire black turning black.

"OK. You win. You are the scariest Titan." Raven smiled embracing him.

"Only joking Cy. Let's get this half-wit back to jail."

Robin and Phoenix dodged past all the villain's tentacles in an attempt to get at the girl. "Nix. Cover me." Robin ordered dashing in, Phoenix melting anything that came his way. A flash of pale blue caught her eye. A little boy was toddling into Kardiak's way, happily following a butterfly. Making a snap decision Phoenix dropped her flames and darted towards the boy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kardiak turn and begin to reach for the boy with a tentacle. Phoenix put on an extra burst of speed, shooting a small flame towards the appendage as she caught hold of the child. Pulling the boy into her arms she raced back to where the other children were.

"What's your name kid?" She murmured when the boy began to cry.

"Callum." The boy sniffed.

"Well Callum, I'm Phoenix and you are going to stay here with this nice little girl while I go and help my friend ok?" She replied setting him down beside a young girl. "Keep an eye him for me." She called running back to Robin only to see he had been sucked into the red giants body. "This is so not my day." She cursed dodging in and out of Kardiak's tentacles while watching Robin comfort the girl inside. Phoenix leapt at the villain, gesturing for Robin to shield the girl while I opened the body. Carefully she conjured a tiny flame in her hand and melting a square in the red. Checking that her leader and the girl were at safe distances she punched the square through. Robin helped her pull the girl out before climbing out himself.

"What happened to 'cover me'?" Robin asked as the pair walked away, Robin carrying the girl.

"Kardiak was about to get a little boy and I decided that him needing therapy in a few years time was worse than you getting yourself caught." She replied suppressing a smile as the kids raced towards Robin, swamping him. Her leader laughed openly as the mass of tiny bodies knocked him to the floor, all wanting his autograph.

"Excuse me." A small voice asked tugging at Phoenix's hand. "Thank you for saving my little brother." She looked down and saw a young boy holding Callum's hand.

"It's ok." This time she let the smile show.

"I'm Lucas. Who are you?" The older boy asked, looking up at her.  
"I'm Phoenix."

Crimson and Starfire threw everything they had at Red X, hitting occasionally while they were bruised and bleeding. Starfire flew above X aiming her starbolts at him only to have a sticky X attach her to a nearby building. "I'm calling Robin." Crimson said pulling out his communicator. "We need help."

Beastboy and Batman were faring little better, after every gadget the Bat had thrown and Mumbo he'd used a spell to either avoid or escape them. "How did you beat this guy last time?" Batman asked as he and the changeling sat behind a car while they recovered.

"Raven." Beastboy gasped, breathing heavily.

"Call her in."

Raven flipped open her communicator as she sat back on the roof beside Cyborg. Beastboy's face appeared on the screen. "Raven. We need help. It's Mumbo." The empath nodded silently placing the communicator back in her belt as she teleported herself and the half-robot to where she knew the changeling was waiting. Appearing at Batman's side she felt his eyes turn on her, waiting for her.

"What?" She asked turning her own gaze onto him.

"How do we defeat this _Mumbo_?" He asked smothering his surprise at the way the girl had spoken to him.

"Well not hiding behind a car would help." Raven replied standing up her teammates flanking her. Batman turned his pride filled laugh into a cough as he stood too.

"Ah my assistant. How are you today?" Mumbo asked upon seeing Raven.

"All the better for not being a rabbit thank you." She replied using her powers to levitate Cyborg and Beastboy over the magician's head. He waved his wand at the empath, directing a now flying car towards her. She sidestepped neatly the attempt not even fazing her. "You need new tricks." She muttered, watching her friends jump down to flank him. "Well?" She asked turning her head to where the caped crusader was stood watching the teens do what he couldn't.

"What?" He asked mimicking her earlier actions.

"Are you going to arrest him or do we have to stand here all night?" Raven replied her coldness clear in her monotone. The Bat looked at the magician seeing that the boys were holding his wand and hat away from him while Raven's powers glued him to the spot.

"Fine."

Robin flicked his communicator from his belt as soon as he was released from the kids. "Robin."  
"Hey. We need your help down here. Some guy named Red X." Crimson informed him as his face appeared on the screen.

"On my way." Robin answered stowing his communicator and looking towards Phoenix who had been looking over his shoulder. Silently she conjured two fireballs and the pair took off to Crimson and Starfire's coordinates.

The two birds landed on either side of Crimson taking in the situation within seconds. Starfire was struggling against an X that held her to a building and re X was heading for them fists raised. Robin acted swiftly leaping into the air and diving back towards the villain staff raised and aimed at the other teen's stomach. X dodged the blow, dropping to the floor and swinging his legs around to sweep the hero off his feet. Robin hit the floor winded when Phoenix jumped in his placed, hands and feet coated in fire as she punched and kicked the masked villain. "Got yourself a firebrand here Chuckles." Red X laughed, spraying some knockout gas in the girl's face making her slump to the floor. Robin carried her to the side while Crimson took over the battle, yelling with triumph as he beat the other boy into submission. "Yeah 'bout that Smiley." X muttered as he was pulled to his feet. Robin looked up.

"Crimson. Get the-" He stopped as Red X pressed his belt, teleporting away. "-Belt." He finished lamely, cutting Starfire down before lifting Phoenix into his arms ad carrying her back towards the tower followed by Crimson and Starfire.

"I'm going to bed." Beastboy groaned cracking his back as he led the way into the dormitory.

"Me too." Crimson muttered following the changeling, Starfire floating at his side.

"I shall see you on the morn of tomorrow." She yawned, leaving Cyborg, Raven, Robin and Phoenix alone in the living room. Phoenix scratched the back of her neck awkwardly as Raven locked eyes with her.

"We are _not_ having this conversation now." The fire bird muttered walking into her room.

"Yeah. What she said." Cyborg added also walking away. Raven turned her gaze on Robin who smiled slightly.

"So you and Cyborg." He murmured, watching the empath's face redden.

"So you and Phoenix." She retorted, smiling triumphantly as her leader's face gained a slight blush.  
"We are not talking about this now." He moaned rubbing his eyes as he walked to his room.

"Fine." Raven replied walked to her own, knowing that when that conversation topic came, they would all be in trouble.

* * *

Denial's not just a river...


	9. Hand to Hand

EmpressOfPudding: Phoenix was keeping the fireball safe for him to stand on…. humour me: P

Ok, on with the story...

* * *

Phoenix and Raven were as per usual the first Titans awake. They were both sat cross-legged on the floor, staring each other in the eye when Robin entered the living room with Cyborg at his side. "Uh, what's going on?" Robin asked looking at the unblinking girls.  
"Nothing." They both replied in perfect unison but not looking away from each other.

"Looks like a staring contest to me." Cyborg said sitting on the sofa behind the pair.

"No Cy. No contests here." Raven murmured, blinking quickly to prove her point.

"Then you won't mind if I do this." The half-robot smiled leaning forwards to tickle the empath's stomach.

"No but I will." Phoenix muttered shaking her head as she walked away from them and towards Robin. "'Morning."

"Yeah 'morning." He replied sipping his coffee. "It's strange, seeing Raven with her defences down." He added, watching the empath and the half-robot as they laughed, still tickling each other.

"Sometimes people put up walls not to keep people out but see who cares enough to break them down." Phoenix murmured, leaning on the counter with a small smile on her lips.

"That's nice. Who said it?" Her leader replied turning to her.

"Beats me." Phoenix smiled facing Robin as she shrugged. "I'll get started on breakfast." She added slipping past the Boy Wonder and behind the counter.

"I'll help."

"Hand to hand. Great." Crimson said as the Titans entered their classroom.

"Speak for yourself." Phoenix replied, cracking her knuckles as she saw Terra. Robin placed a hand on her arm, gently steering her to the side.  
"Stay calm." He whispered. Mr Wayne entered the room.

"Good morning class. Today we will be working on our combat skills." He dragged a mat into the centre of the classroom. "I will call out the pairs, this will be a tournament style competition. One on one, no powers."

"My money's on Robin, Cyborg or Crimson." Beastboy muttered in Raven's ear. Receiving a scowl from the empath he tuned his pointy ears back into the teacher.  
"First match. Hex and Raven." The two mages paced onto the mat neither looking away from the other. Hex raised his arms in what seemed to be a defensive posture as Raven settled into the combat stance she had adopted fro Robin's teachings. A blow from Raven was blocked easily by the magician, before he followed with a jab towards her ribcage. The Titan took the blow, wincing slightly as she whirled around in a kick to the boy's stomach. Hex stumbled back but stood his ground, unleashing a barrage of punches at Raven who blocked most but still bruised from each impact. Hearing Hex's heavy breathing she ducked around his next punch, tripping him as she did. Trying to catch her breath she placed a foot over the boy's neck. "Match goes to Raven." The teacher shouted among cheers from the Titans and boos from Draconis. "Next Crimson, Helios."

The battles went on until there were only four heroes left; Robin, Raven, Phoenix and Terra. Sensing the intense hatred directed at Terra from her ex-teammates Bruce Wayne took a chance. "Terra and Phoenix." Everyone in the room took a sharp breath.

"Rematch it is." The geomancer muttered as the two girls walked towards the mat. The room temperature seemed to drop as the girls fell into their battle stances. Terra launched a kick towards the pyromancer who caught hold of the foot.

"Oh no, not that easy." Phoenix murmured twisting the limb roughly.

"Ditto." Terra replied jumping into the air as Raven had done in her match against the geomancer, Phoenix flying off. The firebird twirled in midair, landing on her feet at the edge of the mat. Terra ran at her, receiving a fist to the face as she did. The earthmover fell back, wiping blood from her lip. "You are _not_ getting away with that." She snarled, pacing back to the middle. Both girls released an onslaught of blows until they were gasping for breath but both still standing.  
"One of you. Yield." Mr Wayne said, pausing the match.

"No." They both replied in perfect unison.

"Finally something we agree on." Terra added watching a weak smile appear on Phoenix's face at the words.

"Wonders will never cease." She breathed darting towards her opponent. Terra blocked the punch but missed the sweeping leg that knocked her to the floor. The geomancer grasped Phoenix's ankle and pulled her to the floor, hearing the air driven from her opponents lungs she placed a hand none-too-gently around her rival's neck. Phoenix's eyes widened slightly before she gathered her senses and shot her legs up, winding the other girl as she was thrown to the other side of the mat. The lack of oxygen finally got to the pyromancer's head and she lost consciousness, swiftly followed by Terra. Ignoring the looks from his team Robin strode towards the mat and carried Phoenix back to their team while Helios did the same for Terra.

"That went worse than expected." Mr Wayne muttered before announcing the last match. Raven versus Robin.

Raven and Robin locked eyes and raised their fists. Seconds later Raven was blocking Robin's steel boot from hitting her in the face, dropping the limb she kicked her friend in the gut before ducking under the punch he sent her way. The Boy Wonder stumbled back smiling as he dropped to the floor, swinging his legs around as he did and swept the empath off of her feet. Raven felt her hood fall away from her face as she hit the floor. A slight laugh escaped hr lips as she saw her leader relax slightly. "Never assume your opponent is finished." She said quietly vaulting to her feet and throwing a punch into Robin's ribcage. The Titan's leader gasped, looking into his best friend's amethyst eyes.

"Is this because BB bet against you?" He smiled pulling back to straighten his mask.

"Nope." She replied placing a heavy hand onto his shoulder. She saw the frown appear on Robin's face as he didn't recognise the move. "I'm shocked you don't know this." She whispered in his ear as she put pressure onto the shoulder and threw him to the floor as he winced in pain. Raven placed a boot on his chest lightly, a gasp of surprise leaving her lips as he pulled her to the ground. Rolling over the Boy Wonder pinned his friend's legs with one of his own and placed an elbow over her neck.  
"I win." He breathed.

"Match goes to Robin." Mr Wayne called, clapping as the boy helped his opponent to her feet. "Well done all of you. Now go get some sleep." The teacher shook his head as he watched the two teams walk away, Phoenix and Terra insisting they could walk alone.

The Titans were sat in a small circle. "What's the big idea Beastboy." Raven asked from her position next to Cyborg.

"It's a 'get-to-know' session." The green boy replied settling in between Robin and Phoenix, ignoring the glares from both birds. "Real names." He told his friends smiling at their bemused faces. "I'm Garfield Logan." He started laughing with his friends at the name. "Phoenix?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Cydney Flare." She mumbled.  
"Matt Redd." Crimson smiled, looking towards the Tameranian at his side.

"My birth name is Koriand'r." She said beaming at her friends.

"Victor Stone." Cyborg supplied shrugging.

"…Raven Roth." Raven muttered darkly.

"Richard Grayson." Robin sighed, shaking his head.

"Dude aren't you that acrobat kid?" Beastboy asked leaning over to his leader. "The one whose parents fell from that swingy thing?"  
"Trapeze." Robin muttered, walking towards the door and out of the dormitory.

"Nice going Grass Stain." Phoenix said, shooting a death glare towards the changeling as she followed her leader and the other Titans began to berate the green boy.

Phoenix jogged after Robin, through the sheet-like rain, following him to the small clearing where they had gone for his birthday. Silently she sat beside him. The Titans leader wiped tears from his maskless eyes. "I'm sorry." He sniffed, twirling his wet mask in his hands.

"What for?" The pyromancer shot back staring up at the night sky.

"I overreacted." Robin replied.

"Robin. Your human."  
"I'm supposed to be a hero."  
"Heroes bleed. Heroes die. It's safe to say that even 'heroes' cry." Phoenix murmured, her hand finding his gloved one. "No-one will think any less of you for this."  
"I know that but it's hard. I always thought that because I was the leader I couldn't afford to feel _anything_."  
"And you were wrong. Now let's get back to that dorm." She finally looked at her leader, locking her midnight blue eyes with his steel grey ones. "They suit you. Strong, honest and protected no matter what." Robin smiled at her hidden message and still holding hands they walked back to their dormitory and their team.

* * *

Thanks for reading this far and as always...please review...


	10. Snow Day!

Thank you for all of your reviews and please enjoy...

* * *

After three months at JL School for Heroes the Teen Titans had gotten used to living in a large castle with numerous other heroes, some of which they still didn't know the names of.

When Robin entered the living room to see Raven and Phoenix sitting cross-legged on the floor, deep in conversation he sat beside them. "What's so interesting then?" He asked, smiling when they jumped slightly.

"Christmas." Raven said nodding towards the notice board. "Read that." She added, seeing his confusion. Doing as he was bidden Robin crossed the room. His eyes widened as he scanned the printed text.

"A Christmas Ball?" He asked, incredulously.

"Apparently culture is an important quality in a hero." Phoenix told him appearing at his side smiling.

"Yeah, right." He replied matching her grin. "So what were you guys talking about?"  
"Star and BB's reaction to the fact that we have Teambuilding and it snowed last night." Raven supplied turning slightly when she sensed Cyborg enter the room.

"It snowed?" He asked, placing a light kiss on Raven's chakra stone. Seeing the empath redden Phoenix answered for her.

"Yeah. I almost got buried last night."  
"SNOW!!" Beastboy yelled sprinting into the room in his winter costume.

"What's with the ski suit?" Phoenix asked raising an eyebrow but any answer was cut off as the remaining two Titans arrived.  
"The glorious white flakes have covered the ground Friends."

"I call Star for the snowball fight." Crimson added, racing for the door.

"Guys?" Robin called. "We have Teambuilding today." He added, seeing their faces fall. "Sorry."

The Titans trudged into their classroom to see Team Draconis leaning up a wall and Mr Kent behind his desk. "Ok now that the Titans are here we can get on with things. Make your way to the field." A chorus of cheers were heard from the class as the young heroes followed their teacher outside.

"Seeing as this is your last lesson before Christmas break you are going to split up and … go nuts." The man said waving at the snow. The teens looked at him blinking slowly before the more excitable members ran off. Raven tapped Phoenix on the shoulder lightly gesturing at a small patch of field. The other girl nodded quickly before melting the area for her friend to meditate in. A snowball to the back of the head dragged her attention back to her friends. Phoenix whirled around to see Robin grinning at her. A laugh escaped her throat as she lifted a large amount of snow and through it in his general direction as she dived to the floor, grateful that the snow was deep enough for her to lie in undetected. "Nix?" Robin's concerned voice rang out over the other teen's yells. Stifling a snigger she waited until the crunch of her leader's boots were right next to her before snatching at his ankle and knocking him to the floor, laughing as he yelled in surprise. A few paces away Raven stepped out of her meditation.

"I'll leave you guys alone then shall I?" She said looking at the fighting pair lying in the snow. Receiving no answer she walked away.

"Go to the Ball with me." Robin said after the empath had left and they stopped their snow war, gasping for breath. Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"Sure." She replied, relaxing into the snow until Robin shovelled some down the back of her tunic. "I'll get you for that." She shouted after him as he ran.

Cyborg and Beastboy were engaging in a snowball fight when Raven floated over to them. "I though you were with Phoenix and Robin." Beastboy asked, lowering his snowball only to receive Cyborg's in the face.

"Get a bit too sickening up there for you?" Cyborg added pelting the changeling with snowballs that Raven handed him.  
"Yeah." She replied throwing some at the green boy with her powers.

"So, they actually expect us to go to this Ball thing?" Cyborg asked watching Beastboy make his escape.

"I think so." The empath replied, turning her attention to the half-robot.

"…Are you going?" He asked, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She answered, smirking as his intentions became clear.

"Will you um…go with…" Cyborg started, looking her in the eye.  
"You?" She guessed.

"Yeah…"  
"Who else would I go with?" The empath asked levitating slightly to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Beastboy ran from the snowball fight towards where Starfire and Crimson were building snowmen. The changeling slowed to a stop when he registered the six snowmen. They were models of the Titans. "Hey dudes, where's mine?" He called over to the pair who were huddled over a smaller snow-titan.  
"Oh, hello friend! We are doing the building of your snow replica." Starfire replied not looking up from the delicate task of creating the elf-like ears.

"Yeah B. Want to help?" Crimson added, holding Starfire's hands carefully as he helped her mold the snow.

"You guys going to that Ball together?" Beastboy asked, eyes finding the floor as his teammates reddened.  
"Yeah." Crimson replied running a hand through his hair.

"Congrats." Beastboy muttered before jogging off.

"What's up BB?" A familiar voice asked as the changeling sat beneath a tree waiting for the end of the lesson so he could go inside. "You used to love the snow." Terra walked out of the shadows to sit beside him.

"Everyone's paired off and I'm left alone." He murmured, ignoring the fact that he was supposed to hate her.

"Even Raven? She doesn't seem the type to settle down."  
"She's with Cy. Rob's got Phoenix and Star's with Crimson." The Titan listed off on his fingers.

"You've always got me Beastboy." Terra murmured staring at the snow-covered floor.

"You betrayed us Terra." The changeling replied.  
"But I still love you."

"Me too."  
"Is that a 'I love you too' or are you saying that you love yourself?" The geomancer smiled.

"Both." Beastboy laughed, not hearing the footsteps behind him.  
"Shame." A male voice replied from behind. "She's mine." A hand snaked around the green teens head pressing a rag to his mouth.

"I'm sorry Beastboy." Terra whispered, her voice accompanying his descent into the darkness.

* * *

Terra is such a traitor.

I couldn't help the whole snow thing either it's snowing right now. Oh and please review...


	11. Kidnap!

Sorry for the delay I've just recovered from a particularly bad bout of writers block. Anyway enjoy...

Beastboy stirred, groaning as the movement brought his mind crashing into reality. He blinked quickly taking stock of his situation. He was tied to a pillar in what looked like a church. A noise in the corner caught his attention. Careful not to move his throbbing head too much he looked; Terra was crying. His heart hurt seeing her in pain but his mind laughed. "Beastboy I'm sorry." She whispered through her sobs locking her blue eyes with his green ones. "I'm so sorry."  
"Where are we?" He asked coldness lacing his words. The blonde flinched slightly before answering.

"The Church of Blood."  
"_Why?_" He added making a mental note just in case he could somehow communicate with his friends.

"I'm sorry Beastboy. They were going to kill them if I didn't get you here. It wasn't my fault." Terra cried, pressing herself further into the corner.

"Who was going to kill who?" The changeling asked forgetting his anger momentarily.

"The Brotherhood were going to kill my team."  
"Why do they want me?"  
"You shall be our first sacrifice."

"Has anyone seen Beastboy?" Cyborg asked, sitting on the sofa as the Titans retreated from their 'snow lesson'.

"Not since teambuilding." Robin replied from where he was sparring with a rapidly learning Phoenix.

"I'm sure he's fine." Crimson added watching his combating friends.  
"I wonder if our friend has left a message." The Tamaranian mused floating towards the notice board.

"I'll check his communicator." Raven murmured, leaving Cyborg's side to check the small computer in the corner. "It's been disabled." She reported seconds later.

"What?" Robin cried his voice echoing strangely. "Who'd kidnap Beastboy? It's not like we're talking about Raven here."  
"Still here Boy Blunder." The mystic shot back still typing on the computer through the laughter. Phoenix leant over cloaked girl's shoulder to type a few commands. "Terra." Raven suggested backing away to give the pyromancer room.

"She's not on campus." She muttered, receiving bewildered looks she explained. "There's a tracer in her goggles." She shrugged turning to her leader. "What do we do Rob?"  
"We find Terra and hope she has Beastboy."

"Sacrifice?" The green teen yelped, struggling against his bonds for the first time.

"Yes changeling. Your blood will pave the way to our success." The disembodied voice replied from the shadows.  
"And my team?" Terra asked, now standing dry-eyed.

"Have already left child."  
"Good."  
"Why me?" Beastboy asked before the blonde could leave.

"You were the easiest Titan to catch." She replied simply before pulling a rock from the ground and flying out of a window.

"Why _me_?" The captive repeated stronger as he tried to transform. A shock ran through his binds but the boy managed to swallow his scream.

"You can't use your powers here boy. But I will answer your question. You are a Teen Titan therefore you are close to the spawn of Trigon. She will come for you."  
"Raven." Beastboy groaned, falling limply against the post, letting the ties hold him up.

With the girls helping the boys fly the Titans followed the small blip that was Terra. "Should be right around..." Cyborg started bringing the team to a halt. "There." He finished looking at a flying rock that glowed an unnatural yellow.

"Hey Terra!" Robin yelled directing his fireball to the girl.

"What is it?" She replied, stopping.

"Where is he?" The masked teen snapped, having little patience with his ex-teammate.

"Who?" The blonde replied, inspecting he fingernails casually.

"Beastboy." Raven supplied from behind the other girl.

"Green boy?" The geomancer muttered, playing dumb.

"No the yellow one." Phoenix snarled from her rival's left.

"Fine. I'll tell you where the boy is."  
"Where?" Cyborg asked appearing at the blonde's other side.

"The Church of Blood." Raven's groan was heard by all.

"It's official. Your God hates me." She muttered, holding her head.

"Huh?" The other Titans asked raising their eyebrows.

"The Brotherhood of Blood first summoned my…Trigon to…spawn. He…Arella…Let's just say it's their fault I was born." Raven explained, stumbling over her words.

"I'm not complaining." Cyborg smirked.

"Time and a place Cy. Time and a place." Phoenix told him while Robin retched.

"Friends. Crimson has seen a Church nearby. Could this be our destination?" Starfire called from a few meters away.  
"Let's go."

"What do you want with Raven?" Beastboy asked, staring at the floor while he waited for his answer.

"Her father wants to _punish_ her." The voice replied. The changeling clenched his fists.  
"And if I don't let him?" He whispered more to himself than the voice.

"You have a soft-spot for Spawn?" The voice was astounded.  
"Her name is…who are you?" Beastboy asked, using the darkness to hide the faint blush that had risen on his cheeks.

"You don't recognise me Beastboy. You destroyed my school and foiled my chances of building another. Frankly I'm insulted."

"Brother Blood." The changeling muttered frowning. "Didn't Cyborg kill you?"  
"Obviously not boy." Brother Blood answered stepping into the light. He held up a large, curved dagger. "Shall we begin?" Beastboy began to scream as the gleaming blade sank into his skin dying it red before biting into the Titan again.

As the Titans landed in front of the church's large double doors they could hear their friend's pained screams. "You know the drill." Robin muttered before kicking the door down and leading his team inside.

"_Brother Blood?_" Robin exclaimed, masked eyes shooting wide.

"Didn't I kill you?" Cyborg asked, scratching his head.

"Can we get on with this? The less time I spend here the better." Raven injected hands glowing with power as she broke the green teens bonds, letting him fall into Starfire's arms.

"Get him back to school we can handle Blood." Robin ordered nodding to the alien. "Crimson go with her." He added drawing his staff.

"Ok Blood what does Trigon want this time?" The empath growled eyes glimmering as they changed between purple and red rapidly.

"You." The priest replied watching as Cyborg's cannon lowered slightly and Robin's arms relaxed. "Dead." He added lunging for the hooded girl.  
"Let her go." Phoenix snarled a letting a few flames spread towards the man, leaping and dancing, just waiting for the opportunity to overcome the man himself.

"I don't believe we've met." He replied gripping Raven around the throat, cutting off her airway.

"Phoenix. Now let her go." Fire was burning in the girl's eyes as she watched the villain's arm clench, squeezing into her friends neck. "Now!" She yelled, the flames soaring higher as her temper raged.

"As you wish." Cyborg and Robin's eyes widened as the knife was produced, instantly disarming their weapons as the blade was placed next to their friends jugular.

"Raven!" The three Titans shouted as the dagger's pressure drew blood.

"_Blood of an innocent,_

_Blood of the spawn_

_I summon my master_

_For I am but his pawn."_ Brother Blood chanted dropping the unconscious Raven to the floor unceremoniously. Her friends rushed over to her side as she sputtered and coughed at Cyborg's insistent shaking. The half-robot pulled her into a relieved hug as the ground began to shake. The altar at the church's head fell into a rapidly growing crater that seemed to have no bottom.  
**"My revenge is complete."** A voice roared from the crater as two antlers appeared over the rim. **"Your pitiful existence is mine."**The demon added grasping hold of his daughter as he emerged fully.

"I won't join you." Raven choked weakly, still recovering from air loss.

"**But **_**dear**_** daughter I don't want you to join me. I want to kill you." **The demon replied sinking back into the crater and presumably Hell.

"Now what?" Phoenix asked turning to Robin who was still staring at the spot where the demon had stood moments before.  
"We fetch the others and save Raven." Cyborg answered, smashing a fist into his palm. "Right Robin?"  
"Right."

* * *

Oooh, is Raven dead or is she alive?

Thanks for reading...


	12. Burn

Here you go, once again sorry for the delay...

* * *

The Titans returned to the church a few hours later having explained Ravens situation to the other Titans and prepared for what was to come. "Getting a sense of déjà vu." Beastboy muttered as the team paced towards the large hole in the floor.

"Shut up." Cyborg replied leading his friends to the edge.

"Let's go." Robin ordered leaping onto a fireball supplied by a silent Phoenix while Starfire and Beastboy carried Cyborg and Crimson down.

Raven stirred in her father's grip. His claws were digging into her sides, drawing blood. **"You know why you are here?"** The demon asked turning his eyes onto her.

"Because I was a bad girl?" Raven replied sarcastically, meeting Trigon's eyes. The demon clenched his fist tighter, eliciting a yell of pain from the girl.

"**Try again."**

"Because I defied you." Raven muttered breathing heavily as she tried to heal what she knew were broken ribs.

"**Correct Daughter." **Trigon replied, laughing as Raven's healing attempts failed. **"Your friends cannot help you now."** He added, releasing the Titan.

"They'll find a way." Raven snarled not bothering to try and escape.

"**They will die for you my child and you will watch." **The demon waved a carelessly hand causing opaque smoke to float beside him. Another wave of his hand and the smoke was a makeshift television screen, showing Raven the Titans crouched in their battle stances as demons surrounded them.

Robin drew his Bo staff, the rest of his team mimicking him and preparing to attack the twelve, blood red demons that had somehow managed to circle around them, stopping them from both retreating and advancing. "Titans Go!" He yelled, leaping towards the nearest demon, staff flying at its face before swiping its legs from under it. An unearthly screech left its fanged mouth as the boy wonder plunged a birdarang into its chest. "Go for the heart!" He yelled, diving for another.

Phoenix watched Robin fight with a slight smile playing about her lips before joining the fray herself, fire dancing over and around her body, waiting for her command. A demon ventured towards her and the smile faded. It roared as it saw the flames head towards it and stepped aside neatly before leaping towards Phoenix. Its claws ripped through her tunic, slicing open her skin. Phoenix's eyes snapped wide, fire seeming to burn in their midnight depths. She snarled quietly clapping her hands together and the demon was swallowed by flames as it died.

Beastboy let the Beast take control; he knew none of his animals could take on the demon's better. His claws shot out, meeting the claws of his foe. His fangs snapped at the demons neck, blood tainting his mouth as the Beast smirked. The demon leapt forwards again, kicking Beastboy in the stomach, causing the Titan to fly into a nearby wall, leaving cracks in the marble. Within seconds the demon was upon him again, attempting to slash his face open. The green animal threw himself from the wall, taking the demon with him. The Beast slammed the demon's head mercilessly into the floor until it went limp before seeking out his next enemy.

Starfire and Crimson stood back to back. Crimson with his staff ready and Starfire shooting starbolts at any foes that decided to brave the pair. Two demons paced forwards, snapping their jaws as their eyes locked onto the Tamaranian. The alien picked the boy up by his ankles, spinning him around to build his momentum before letting go. Crimson flew towards the demons head first, his staff raised and starbolts surrounding him. The young man landed on one of the demons heads slamming his staff onto its skull as the starbolts hit its chest. The creature screamed before falling limp. "Brain works to Wonder Boy!" He yelled to Robin leaping onto the other demon and beating its head ruthlessly while Starfire shot her starbolts into it.

Cyborg yelled with rage as a demon crept up behind him. His single grey eye met its four red ones. The scarlet slits reminded him of Raven. His cry turned animalistic as he thought of what Trigon could be doing to the empath. His sonic cannon ripped through the demons chest, showering the marble walls with blood. "Booyah." He whispered before turning to face another.

"**Your friends are faring better than I had thought." **Trigon mused watching his daughter's face shine with pride as her friends defeated the small band of demons. **"They would make good demons themselves." **He added smiling when he saw Raven's happiness turn to rage.

"Don't even think about it." She growled, her power flaring briefly with her threat.

"**Do not forget who you are talking to my dear daughter." **The demon replied, clenching the fist the girl was stood in. He watched her struggle for breath as more of her ribs cracked under the pressure. In a brief show of fatherly love for Raven he healed her ribs as he released her. The girl frowned up at him, a question shining in her eyes. **"I may be a demon, child but you are still my daughter."**

Crimson and Cyborg led the Titans through a series of tunnels, Cyborg's sensor locked on Raven's position. Beastboy jogged behind them while Starfire floated overhead. Robin strode confidently at the back, one of his arms steadying Phoenix every time she stumbled. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"I'm positive Robin. Now get up there and lead your team." The girl smiled, stepping out of his reach. "They need you." She added seeing him hesitate. She smiled softly as he ran to the head of their small group but a sound from behind caught her attention. Phoenix turned warily, walking backwards just in case. At least a dozen of fire demons were following them. "Damn." She muttered, signalling for Starfire to alert the others. Within seconds the Titans were preparing to make their stand.  
"Phoenix, get to the back." Crimson ordered.

"No." The pyromancer replied, standing her ground as the small army advanced.

"He's right Nix. Do it." Robin told her. The girl looked at the demons quickly.  
"Robin. There're made of fire…" She started.

"Go." Her leader answered.

"No. You guys carry on. They're made of fire. I'll handle it."

"Phoenix." Beastboy warned, as the demons got closer.

"GO!" She yelled, forcing her friends away. " I'll catch you up." She assured them. "Now." She added, raising her arms as she watched the Titans run, leaving her alone. "Can you take the heat?" She murmured to herself; a phrase that Crimson used to torment her with as her flames began to burn.

Raven watched her team leave Phoenix alone. "What are they doing?" She whispered, half-tempted to reach out and disturb the smoke to rid herself of the chance to see the pyromancer die.

"**It seems your friend wants to fight fire with fire."** Trigon supplied, a short laugh building in his throat. Raven ignored the demon, instead focusing on Phoenix as the demons reached her. The girl raised her hands, baring her palms to their burning bodies. Raven saw her friend's eyes squeeze shut as her fists clenched in front of the demons. The demons fiery bodies swirled together at the Titans command, mixing together and filling the tunnel, hiding the girl from view. Phoenix's scream filled Raven's ears as the fire bird was swallowed by her own flames. Raven gasped. The smoke cleared and Phoenix was gone, ashes in her place.

* * *

Uh Oh. Phoenix is gone...


	13. Dance

Next Chapter...

* * *

The Titans continued their trek in silence. No one wanted to voice the possibility that Phoenix hadn't made it but they were all thinking it. An alarm sounded from Cyborg's arm. "Merry Christmas guys." He muttered bitterly not breaking his stride. The tunnel began to open out onto a ledge that looked over a lava filled cavern. Robin snapped back into leader-mode as he scanned the area. A familiar voice screamed nearby.

"Titans spread out!" The masked teen ordered leaping down to a rock.

Raven watched Phoenix burn, showing no cracks in her emotionless mask she turned to her father. "Why?"

"**I want to see you break." **The demon replied, smiling.

"There are easier ways. Bones for instance." Raven muttered sarcastically, waiting for the hand to clench.

"**There's a thin line between sanity and insanity, Daughter and yours is getting ever thinner." **Trigon laughed as the empath's eyes narrowed.

"Arella was right about you… you're so, _human_." She started, keeping a still emotionless eye on the demon. "Human in your torture. You _do_ understand the concepts of emotion and you exploit them." Trigon clenched his jaw. "If I didn't know better I'd say you had a little piece of humanity in you." Raven whispered. Trigon's hand clenched, claws digging into the girl's skin.

"**You insult me, Girl?" **He asked, barely holding onto his temper.

"Yes I do." The girl replied, looking him in the eye as she tried not to scream. The demon's grip tightened. Bones cracked. Raven screamed.

"Over here." Crimson called, waving his teammates over while he watched, eyes wide, as Trigon the Terrible crushed the Titan's empath.

"Raven." Cyborg breathed, fists clenched as the girl screamed again. "What do we do Robin?"  
"No time for a plan." Beastboy supplied appearing at the robot's side.  
"BB's right. Titan's go!" Robin yelled, leading his team in a headlong charge towards the demon.

Starfire loosed a bout of starbolts into Trigon's chest while Cyborg and Robin assaulted his legs and Beastboy clawed his arm until Raven fell from his grip and into Crimson's waiting arms. Crimson darted away from the battle to place Raven on the ledge carefully. "Hey Angel." He whispered.

"I may be half dead but I'm conscious enough to hit you." The empath replied eyes still closed but a small smile on her lips.

"Yes ma'am." The red-clad teenager saluted comically.

"Phoenix…" Raven started, blue surrounding her body as her father's hold weakened.

"We don't know if she survived." The hero admitted, seeing the smile fade.

"She burned. Alone."

"It's what she wanted."

"TITANS RETREAT!!" Robin's yell cut across their conversation as the rest of the team fled. The entire team were covered in scorch marks, cuts and bruises. Raven's critical eye even spotted a few broken bones. "GO!" The masked Titan added, pushing his team ahead of him as Trigon began to catch up.

"You heard the man." A feminine voice told them from above. Six necks cracked as their respective heads snapped upwards. Phoenix dropped to the tunnel floor, severely burned but very much alive.

"How?" Raven breathed, recovering first.

"Later." The firebird replied, pulling the cloaked girl to her feet. "Now I really think you should get us out of here." Raven nodded, noticing Trigon ready his fireballs.  
"School it is." The empath muttered encasing her friends in black Trigon's outraged roar accompanying them.

The Titans spilled out of Raven's power onto the floor of the school's great hall. All the students were dancing to slow songs but soon stopped as they took in their fellow's appearances. Each Titan was covered in blood, scorch marks, bruises and burns with the occasional broken or fractured bone. The seven teenagers ignored the other students and teachers that had crowded around them, instead staying in their positions; spread-eagled on the cold floor. Beastboy giggled quietly. Starfire and Cyborg joined in making the laughter louder. Soon all of the Titans were in hysterics, Raven's power flying around them. "Titans Report." Mr Wayne appeared above the teens with a raised eyebrow and a concerned look in his eye. The laughter stopped as Robin got to his feet, painfully.  
"Beastboy was kidnapped. We went to find him. Trigon the Terrible took Raven we went after her and came back." He told the teacher quickly while the rest of his team stood behind him.

"You're all hurt. Let's get you to the Med Lab." Wayne replied, trying to lead the group away.

"Not just yet sir." Robin muttered. Cyborg took Raven's hand, Crimson took Starfire's and Robin took Phoenix's. The six Titans danced slowly, smiling to each other and laughing when one stumbled because of an injury. Raven peered around Cyborg's arm to where Beastboy was stood, alone, waiting for his friends to finish. She frowned until she caught sight of the blonde girl in the corner. Carefully she lifted a finger encased in power and began to levitate Terra over to Beastboy. The changeling turned when the geomancer was close in time to see Raven smile at him and mouth 'Merry Christmas' before redirecting her attention to Cyborg.

Beastboy smiled at Terra when Raven's power had put her down. "I'm sorry Beastboy." The blonde started.

"It's ok Terra." The green teen leant towards the ex-titan taking her hand. "Care to dance?"

* * *

Please Review...


	14. Mission

Ok I know this is short but it is going to introduce my first X-over and the sequel...

The Titans had spent nearly a month in the school infirmary until the nurse felt they were fit to continue schooling. Instantly they had been called to Batman's office. Quietly Robin knocked the door. "Come in." The older hero's voice called from inside. Slowly the teenagers filed in and stood in a uniformed line beside the man's desk. "Please sit." The teacher advised waving to seven chairs that had been set up. The Titans looked to Robin.

"If you don't mind we'll stand." The boy replied, smiling slightly.

"That's fine." His old mentor's voice returned to its usual monotone. "I'm sending you all home."  
"What?!" Robin yelled, causing his team to flinch before Phoenix carried on where he'd left off.

"We not good enough for you?" She muttered darkly, looking at the Dark Knight through hooded eyes.

"On the contrary Titans. I have a mission for you." This caught all of the teen's attentions. "You are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
"Booya." Cyborg whispered in Beastboy's ear while the changeling gave a short victory dance.

"You will be defending one Harry Potter from any who wish to kill him and from what I've heard the list is quite long. I have been asked by the Hogwarts Headmaster to send the best I have for this cause." Robin's face filled with pride for his team. "You will be undercover as seventh year students. No one will know your true identities and you will be treated as a normal Hogwarts student."  
"We get to do magic?" Crimson smiled.

"Yes. You will have wands with the power to make you seem magical and for Beastboy and Cyborg there will be holo-rings." The pair grinned. "your cover story is that you are transferring from another school which was destroyed by the 'Dark Lord'. Any questions?" The Bat finished.  
"One. When do we leave?" Robin asked, smiling.

"You need to be on the train at platform 9 3/4s on September 1st. you have until then to prepare yourselves."

* * *

Thank ou for reading this fic


End file.
